pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG047: I Feel Skitty!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis While doing her training with Beautifly, May's frisbee flies off. Torchic goes away and finds the frisbee, but also finds a Skitty, who seems to be ill. May is amused by Skitty's cuteness and goes with her friends to a laboratory, where Skitty would recover through aromatherapy. Team Rocket plans on stealing the fragrances, but Meowth finds Skitty and falls in love with her. The heroes try to get the fragrances back, while Meowth starts wondering what he'll do with Skitty. Episode Plot As Max, Ash and Brock are having breakfast, May practices with her Beautifly. She throws a frisbee at Beautifly, who gusts the frisbee back to May. May is glad Beautifly has succeeded, knowing for sure she will win the next Contest. May throws the frisbee once more, allowing Beautifly to master the technique. Suddenly, May throws the frisbee in the wrong direction, so Torchic runs off to get it. Torchic begins to speed up, as the slope is quite narrow and bashes into a rock. Regardless, Torchic sees the frisbee. When Torchic is about to take it, it hears a noise coming from the grass. The heroes follow Torchic and find it with a pink Pokémon, who is shivering. The Pokémon is Skitty, which May finds adorable and wants to catch it. Torchic prepares for battle, but Skitty does not want to battle May, as it looks sick. Brock offers it food, but Skitty refuses, so it must be tired. Brock promises to take care of the problem and leads his friends to a place. During their walk, the heroes notice some Oddish and Weepinbell. Eventually, they arrive to the greenhouse close to the Pokémon Aromatherapy Laboratory, where Skitty should recover. Ash wonders if aromatherapy is a new Pokémon, but is told the fragrances of the flowers should cure Skitty of its illness. A woman, which Brock identifies as Eliza, who owns this laboratory arrives. While Max suspects Brock led them here because of a girl, May explains Skitty is ill. Eliza invites them in, and Brock goes to flirt with her more, but Max pulls him by his ear. Brock tries to impress Eliza, but Max once again pulls his ear. Inside the laboratory, Eliza shows a lot of potions, which are fragrances from grass-type Pokémon. Brock admits he always loves aromatherapy as much as Eliza, causing him to be pulled once again by Max. Eliza examines Skitty, but doubts it is actually ill. Nevertheless, she begins to mix potions to make a healing fragrance. After making the mixture, Eliza releases the smell, allowing Skitty begins to feel better already. May, however, decides to stay a bit with Skitty. Eliza takes the boys out and show them the garden, where the Oddish are walking to release their scent. Team Rocket spots the lab as well, so James and Jessie think that their Pokémon would do well to breathe the smell. Meowth thinks that their boss should be given the mixtures, who would feel better and a promotion for them would arrive. James reminds the mixtures are meant for Pokémon, so they decide to just use the fragrances to improve their Pokémon. As Brock, Ash and Max come to May, Skitty awakes and plays around by chasing its own tail. Ash tries to grab its attention, but Skitty just fools around. Eliza goes to check Skitty (causing Brock to flirt with her and Max to pull him away), but Skitty sees Pikachu's tail and goes after it. May grabs it, while Eliza suspects Skitty was just worn out from all the playing. Afterwards, Skitty eats Brock's food. May still plans to catch it, so she sends out Torchic, despite battling inside the lab. Skitty tackles Torchic, who uses Quick Attack, hitting Skitty. May almost uses a Poké Ball, but the window is destroyed and Team Rocket appears (dressed in royal clothes). Jessie sends Seviper to use Haze. Team Rocket begins to steal the mixtures, but Skitty appears near Meowth, and he falls in love with it. Brock tackles James, but with the mixtures combined, a fragrance is released, so every Pokémon gets super-happy, though humans think it smells awful. Team Rocket jumps out through the window with the mixtures and go to the balloon, but Brock takes the mixtures James took already. Jessie has Seviper retrieve the bag, but Ash sends Corphish and uses Bubble Beam, hitting Seviper. James sends Cacnea, who uses Pin Missile, but Corphish uses Harden. When James sees Weepinbell, he wants to take them, but the rest of Team Rocket about to fly off. Corphish uses Crabhammer to send James and Cacnea flying to the balloon. Next, he sends Taillow, who uses Wing Attack, blasting Team Rocket off. After the battle, Brock saved one bag with the potions, but May does not see Skitty, thinking that Team Rocket took it. Elsewhere, James is depressed they didn't get to catch the Weepinbell. Jessie examines the mixtures, with no bottle being broken. Skitty appears out of the bag, causing Meowth to fall in love. Skitty notices Meowth's tail and starts playing with it. Jessie is amused by Skitty, so she wants to capture it, but Meowth isn't thrilled, as Skitty would be blasted off every time they encountered the twerps. Meowth tries to convince Skitty should be given to the boss, to make him happier. Jessie isn't convinced, as she thinks it should belong to her, so Meowth decides to go with Skitty to give her some fresh water. Meowth is alone with Skitty and tells her to go away, warning she will have a rough life with Jessie. Skitty is still happy and stays with Meowth. Meowth throws a rock to make her go away, so Skitty goes to catch the rock. Jessie appears, asking where Skitty is, but Meowth replies she got away. Jessie is super-furious and kicks Meowth, but Meowth hasn't forgotten that "it is all for the best". The heroes search for Skitty. Taillow has found something, so everybody goes after it. They see Team Rocket's broken balloon, but nobody's present, including Skitty. Eliza sends Oddish, who uses Sweet Scent. Team Rocket searches for Skitty, but Meowth and Wobbuffet smell Oddish's scent. Team Rocket comes to their enemies, so May demands to know what happened to Skitty. Suddenly, Skitty appears, so Meowth tries to make her run away. Jessie hears Meowth's words, but the latter stops. May goes to reach Skitty, but so does Jessie, causing them to be angry at each other. Jessie sends Dustox and May sends her Beautifly. Beautifly uses Gust, but Dustox uses Tackle. Beautifly dodges, so Dustox uses Psybeam. Beautifly dodges the attack and uses Tackle, hitting Dustox. Beautifly uses Gust, knocking it onto Team Rocket, while Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast them off. May holds Skitty and uses a Poké Ball, but Skitty thinks it is a toy. However, when Skitty touches the Ball, it goes inside it and is captured. Eliza gives the heroes directions to Fallarbor Town. Brock tries to flirt, but is once more taken by Max. The heroes go onwards and bid farewell to Eliza, who wishes May luck in her Contest. Just then, Skitty comes out from its Poké Ball and plays around. Debuts Pokémon Skitty (May's) Quotes :"Ah, aroma-therapy!" - May :"What's that, a new kind of Pokémon?" - Ash :"Not quite..." - May :"Only thing woise dan being Jessie's Pokémon is getting your teeth pulled out! And dat ain't as bad!" - Meowth :"It's all for da best." - Meowth :"Meowth? Who's the best?" - Jessie :"Huh?!" - Meowth :"Anyway, where's the water for my Skitty?" - Jessie :"Uh..." - Meowth :"Tell me. Where is my Skitty, anyway?" - Jessie :"You take your eyes off 'em for one second and den dey run away on ya!" - Meowth :"RUN AWAY??!!!" - Jessie :"AAAAAAAAAH!" - Meowth :"You good for nothing lame excuse for a talking Pokémon!" - Jessie :"It's all for da best!" - Meowth Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Silcoon, Weezing, Sableye, Marill. *Following Misty's example, from this episode, Max will pull Brock's ears when he flirts. *This episode's name is a pun on the West Side Story song "I Feel Pretty!" *James wanting to catch a group of Weepinbell is a possible reference to his now released Victreebel which he caught as a Weepinbell. Mistakes *When Ash asks which Pokémon Skitty is, Brock's jacket was incorrectly colored. *For unknown reasons, Lee Quick is credited as "Lee Qucik" in this episode's credits despite not having any roles in it. Gallery Ash and the others find a wild Skitty AG047 2.jpg Skitty being treated AG047 3.jpg Team Rocket observes the lab from their balloon AG047 4.jpg Everyone holding their breath from the broken fragrances while Pikachu gets happy dazed by them AG047 5.jpg Skitty playing with Meowth's tail AG047 6.jpg Meowth wants Skitty to leave AG047 7.jpg Oddish using Sweet Scent AG047 8.jpg Team Rocket gets shocked AG047 9.jpg May holding Skitty AG047 10.jpg May has caught Skitty }} Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane